


Just Like We Always Wanted

by LittleMistressBoots



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Breeding, CEI, Choking, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fdom, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Rape, Slapping, Sleep Play, Teasing, VERY light degradation, Whispers, Yandere, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, giggles, little sister - Freeform, possessive, script offer, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistressBoots/pseuds/LittleMistressBoots
Summary: [F4M] Just Like We Always Wanted [Script Offer][Incest][Rape] via [Sleep Play][FDom][Yandere][Little Sister][Established Relationship][Blowjob][Creampie][Breeding][Possessive][Teasing][Slapping][Choking][Name Calling(slut/whore)][Very Light Degradation][CEI][Giggles][Whispers][Multiple Orgasms]An age-old story of a little sister left behind when her brother goes off to college. When he comes back, she needs to show him she knows exactly what he needs and exactly how he needs it.PERFORMANCE NOTES: I can't wait to hear what y'all do with this. SFX are, of course, optional but encouraged. If anyone needs any help tracking down SFX, send me a DM & I'll help you out.*   denotes emphasis & some performance notes[]  denotes SFX & other performance notesNOTE: Please don't lock your performance of this script behind a paywall. Early access on your platforms is absolutely fine, but this is a public domain baby. And don't forget to tag me in the comments so I can listen! Have fun!
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 6





	Just Like We Always Wanted

*whispered*  
Come on, come on, come on.

He's gotta be here soon, it's not *that* far from the airport.

[Pause]  
[SFX: Door swinging open]

*gasp, happy noises and giggles*  
You're HERE!! Finally!!

*grunt from falling over*  
[SFX: bags thudding to floor]

I missed you, you goose. It's really fucking good to see you, you haven't been back ALL YEAR. *happy sigh*

What? They're not gonna see us! Come on. Ok, ok, I'll get off you before Mom and Dad catch us. Buuuuut... don't think I didn't feel that. [Pause] You know what. *whispered* you're hard. *giggles*

C'mere, lemme help you lug these upstairs. *grunt* Oh my god, what is even in these bags, dude? *playfully* They better be full of presents for me, saved up the entire time you stayed at college.

[SFX: door closing]  
[Pause]

Hey. I missed you. *moan* And judging from just how hard you are as I press my palm against you through your pants... you missed me too. You make me so wet, it's been so long and I want to feel you inside me again.

*surprised noise as he pushes you away*  
What the -   
What do you mean "mom and dad are waiting"? You serious right now? [pause] fiiiiine, far be it from me to keep you.

[SFX: door shutting]  
[pause for time pass]  
[SFX dinner at home]

Pass the potatoes, please?  
Thanks, Mom.

*whispered*  
Don't flinch or they'll see you. I'm just gonna put my hand riiiight here.

How was work today, Dad?  
[pause]  
That sounds fun.

*whispered*  
I'm dying to get my mouth on you, big brother. Trailing my fingers along the outline of your cock through your pants makes my mouth 

Water, please! *giggles*

*whispered*   
It's been so long and you haven't been here to take care of me. I don't think you know what that does to a girl.

Hey mom and dad, is it okay if I go to the movies this weekend?  
Cool!

*whispered*  
Although to be honest I'd rather stay home and play secret games with you. Like that one where you fuck my mouth until you - 

[pause]

Wait, where are you going? [pause] Was it something I said? *giggles*

[pause for time pass]  
[SFX: door open and close, climbing onto bed]

*whispered*  
Hey.... you awake?   
Huh.. guess not. Well in that case...   
*kissing, giggling*  
Wakey wakey  
*more kissing, giggles*

There you are. Hey. Mom and Dad are out cold and I wanted some time with you. It's been way too long since I had the taste of you in my mouth.  
You used to come home and play with me all the time, and I've missed you so much. I need you. I need this. I missed your cock. Is this any way to treat your little sister, make her ache for you and then stop coming home?  
[pause]  
Not in the mood, huh? Let's see what we can do about that  
*kissing your way down*  
Hmm... not protesting so much right now, are you?  
*kisses*  
My mouth feels good on your skin, doesn't it?  
*kisses*  
Hot wet mouth, cool sensitive skin.... Fuck  
*kisses*  
All the way down to.... here

*BJ noises*

Hmm... yes, based on how hard you're getting, I can see you're totally not in the mood.

*BJ throughout*

Your body doesn't lie to me.  
Fuck, you taste so good.  
Just like I remembered.  
This is where your cock belongs.   
Right here on my tongue... and sliding back into my throat.  
I guess it's been awhile for you, too, huh?  
I can feel your balls tensing....  
Fuck my throat. Fuck my throat and fill it with your cum.  
Just like that.  
Fuck yes, I need it.  
Cum for me, cum in my mouth.

*swallow*  
Mmmm.. god. That was perfect. Just like old times, right?  
Come here, rest your head on my chest, lemme hold you for a bit.  
[pause]  
I really did miss you a lot. I'm glad you're back, you're home, and there's so much we can do together. Do me a favor - don't disappear on me like that again. You're my brother. We're gonna have so much fun this summer.

[pause]

*kissing, light moaning*  
Oh hey, you're awake. You fell asleep on me... which I'll take as a compliment.  
*giggles*  
[pause]  
Listen, I'm sorry - I just couldn't wait anymore. I... I need to make you MINE.   
I need to just straddle you and -   
*kissing and making out*  
Uh, hey hey hey come on, don't panic. The ropes aren't too tight, I checked, I made sure I did it right... I just... I need you to calm down. Here,  
*kissing throughout*  
I know what'll help

My mouth on you

My tongue on your cock  
*BJ noises*

Come on, calm down. STOP struggling.

*BJ noises*  
*pulling off with a pop*

Hey, I said calm DOWN. [SLAP] If you don't quit squirming this hand around your throat will get a lot tighter, you understand me? There... that's better, isn't it? Mmmm...

*kissing throughout*  
Doesn't it feel good when I grind against you? I love you so much, I don't want us to ever be apart like that again. I missed you too much. You belong here with me, like this, grinding against you, making us both feel good.

I need you inside me, need to feel you stretching and filling me... rubbing the tip of your cock against my clit makes me so fucking horny... I'm so wet you'll just slip right inside -

[pause]

A condom? Seriously? *giggles* No way. I've been waiting for your cum and I'm taking it. No condoms. I've wanted you to cum inside me for years, and I've been such a good girl for you over and over, letting you cum in my mouth, driving myself insane thinking about how good it would feel for you to fill me, and I need it so fucking badly.

Now that I have you here, helpless and tied up, I'm taking it. Over and over until you have no more left to give me. Know why? Because your cock and your cum belong to ME now. You're mine. Every, last, inch.

*moaning as he slides inside*

Fuck... oh fuck yes.  
*moaning*

I told you to stop struggling or I would choke you harder.  
Fuck, you feel so good when you fight back like this.  
Squeezing your throat in my hand, feeling you buck your hips up into me.  
I actually like it when you squirm and struggle like this.  
Go ahead, it won't change anything. Your cum is mine. You're gonna flood me with it.  
Oh fuck, you're actually getting harder.  
This turns you on, doesn't it?  
Getting taken like this by your little sister?  
You're such a slut.  
You're MY slut, aren't you?  
You wanna be a good whore for me, make me feel good.  
Say it, say you're my slutty whore.  
I know it's hard to talk with my hand squeezing your throat, but try.  
Thaaaat's good. That's perfect.  
You're my perfect fucking whore.  
So hard for me, such a needy cock. I know you need to cum.  
You can struggle all you like but I know you want to give me what I want.  
You're getting close, aren't you slut?  
Come on, cum with me. Cum inside me.  
Cum inside me  
*improv to orgasm*  
*panting*

*moan as you start to ride again*  
Fuuuuuck  
What's that? You're too sensitive to keep going? *giggles*  
What makes you think I care?  
I told you, this is MY cock and I want more.  
Aww, what's the matter, does it hurt?  
Well it feels pretty fucking good to me.  
Are you actually whimpering? That's adorable.  
[SLAP]  
Didn't I tell you you're my slut?  
[SLAP]  
Stop complaining.  
[SLAP]  
If you didn't want this your cock wouldn't still be so hard for me.  
*moaning*

[SFX: knock on door]

Mom? Hey.  
*whispered*  
Better be quiet or she'll know you're in here fucking your sister.

No, I didn't hear anything.  
*whispered*  
God, your cock feels so good, so slippery in my cunt, my slick mixing with your cum, making you all messy.

Maybe you were dreaming.  
*whispered*  
Don't you dare cum while she's at the door, or you'll regret it. I feel you tensing like you're about to explode.

K, g'night mom!  
*whispered*  
Don't- don't- don't -- fuuuuuuuck. I can't believe you came.  
I said you'd regret it.

*moaning*  
You weren't supposed to cum.   
I know, I know, it's hard to breathe, but you earned this.   
I'm gonna fuck you, hard and fast, no matter how much it hurts.  
You should've listened to me.  
Fuck.  
Fuck, I'm getting close again.  
I want you to cum inside me.  
Breed me, fuck a baby into me.  
If you get me pregnant you'll never be able to leave again.  
Come on, cum inside me again.  
I wanna have your baby, big brother.  
Oh god I'm gonna cum.  
Cum inside me, breed me, fucking make me pregnant, oh fuck.  
*improv to orgasm*  
*panting, come down*  
[pause]

Oh wow, you made a huge mess. *giggle*  
Your cum is dripping down my thighs!  
[pause]  
I think you should clean me up, don't you?  
I'm just gonna get up here, straddle your face and.... ah.  
Lick it.  
Use your tongue and clean me up.

*moaning*  
Fuck, your tongue feels so good  
Grinding onto your face while you lick your cum out of my pussy  
Fuuuuuck  
Use your teeth on my clit, just a little  
Just like that  
Hold it there between your teeth and flick your tongue -  
*moaning*  
Fuuuuuuck, yes  
God, your mouth is amazing  
I'm gonna cum again  
I'm gonna cum all over your tongue  
Fuck  
*Improv to orgasm*  
*panting*

Fucking hell... that was. *giggles*  
Mmmm come here. I need to feel you against me.  
Put your head on my chest and lemme stroke my fingers through your hair.  
We're gonna be such a happy little family.  
You and me and our baby.  
Just like we always wanted.


End file.
